Summer 2016
Summer 2016 is the third and current season of the simulation. Actions are able to be submitted until Saturday, April 2nd. Politics Minnesota is holding an election this turn, which is to be posted with candidates soon. Colorado has utilized a large amount of political capital to diplomatically annex the sparsely populated state of Wyoming, which now comprises the northern two provinces of Colorado. Peoples in both former Wyoming as well as Old Colorado have expressed disdain for the action, while others stand in support. As the annexation process takes place, which lasts through Summer 2017, Colorado will not receive any resources that Wyoming once produced, as they must be utilized to join the states. Military In the officially named "Mass/Conn War," Massachusetts has had an incredibly successful campaign against Connecticut to the south, winning the Battle of the Border, the first battle of the campaign by a huge margin. The city of Hartford is officially under control of Massachusetts, and New Haven, the state capitol, appears to be soon to succumb to the invading forces. Projects North Dakota has recently seen a massive increase in population in the metropolitan area of Fargo, on the eastern border of the state. Becoming the second Dakota to gain a large city on the scale of that of Phoenix or Los Angeles, Fargo has always been poised to be the greatest city in North Dakota with its unique opportunity for citizens to leave the state at a moment's notice. South Dakota, after rapidly urbanizing Pierre thanks to what many believe to be a combination of the wonders of cloning as well as Protestant Minnesotans, the city that was once home to 13,000 people demanded new infrastructure to hold the over 700,000 now residing there. South Dakota delivered, and while there are still some growing pains, it appears as if Pierre, which is now as large as the entire state was before its growth, will be able to slowly ease into normality. Nevada, continuing its streak of "quirky" legislative acts and projects, made the state religion of Nevada Shintoism, which a staggering <.63% of the population practices. Nevertheless, happiness in the state has dropped as a direct result, while the state's wise old Japanese man has become the most powerful non-government official in the state. Nevada Governor Brian Sandoval has been reported waltzing the Capitol complex in a Kimono, speaking only in Japanese to associates. Kansas, in a rapid reversal of Brownback policy, has seen new Governor Francisco not only enact Universal Healthcare, but also Affordable Higher Education throughout the state, causing an increase in happiness statewide. Minnesota has constructed a boomtown in St. Cloud. While not confirmed by the government, there are reports that New York finished construction on a border wall spanning the entire Pennsylvania border. Michigan began and completed projects to help high-tech growth in inner city areas such as Detroit, making use of old factory space for tech development, as well as creating a tech museum to spark interesting in the industry and show the public Michigan's crowning achievements. Corpus Christi, notable shithole, is now a boomtown, because Texas enjoys making their citizens suffer. Legislation South Dakota passed legislation for Zero-Tolerance DWI arrests, making arrests at incredibly low levels of intoxication. With this, South Dakota has seen incarcerations of poppy seed eaters rise by 154%. New Mexico has officially legalized marijuana in an initiative to go green through a statewide vote, passing the law by a slim margin of 51%-49%. Iowa officially/unofficially guaranteed current Governor Terry Branstad "Governor for Life." As a bonus being the longest serving governor in US history and a 32nd-degree Freemason, Branstad raises Iowa's political capital generation by one per season, and the cap by 2. Nebraska officially has the best Veteran's program in the continent, with notable commanders such as General Bervis Blevvie, 85, finally obtaining a leadership position similar to that of his in the army at the local bingo parlor. Indiana realized that fascism wasn't so cool after all and passed legislation guaranteeing every human being equal unalienable rights. The public, noticably confused, didn't complain. Miscellaneous Missouri submitted a whopping three actions that all said the exact same thing, each two hours after the other.